ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ben 10 of Tomorrow
The Ben10 of Tomorrow is the first episode of Weird William ''. Plot In 2035, William and his parents move from Cherry Valley to Bellwood city, when his father gets a big job there.William is a sincere fan of Ben Tennyson , and recalls the time when he stopped wearing his Ben10 shirt, when he was a kid, when his mom threw it away.He also recalls his having lots of Ben10 collectables,from Ben10 watches to Ben 10 action figures.It had been three days since he had arrived at Bellwood City, and William is eager to meet Ben10 himself.His first surprise was that Max Tennyson , Ben's grandpa was living in a house next to theirs.But to his dissappointment,there is a rumor that Ben Tennyson was missing in Bellwood City.At high school, the teacher,Mrs.Morgan ,asks sternly why he was late, and William explains to her that he had helped an old blind lady, to cross the road.Everyone mocks him but he quietly walks to his seat next to a girl about his age.He gets to familiarize his classmates who look at him as if seeing an alien. The girl introduces herself as Julia Rhodes.Then they immediately become best friends.After class, William takes his stuff from his locker, and is about to leave, when he sees a teenager, whom he knew as Danny , being bullied by the notorious bully, Tyler, though everyone calls him Gangsta .William tries to help Danny, but gets smashed up instead. A gloomy William walks towards his house,and that was when he overhears Max Tennyson talking with Gwen and Kevin about the truth about Ben, which was that Ben was on a mission to destroy a deadly enemy in a modified Null Void called the 'Ultimate Null Void ',to seal the enemy there forever.Also, the one Grandpa had was the only one.When the trio leave the house for a walk,Will steals the 'Ultimate Null Void Projector', and goes inside the void.There he gets attacked by alien beasts, and Ben himself, as Omni Alien , defeats the beasts.Then the duo travel across the Ultimate Null Void,where they encounter beasts called Golems.Ben destroys them using Big Chill.Finally they come to a gorge, where Ben explains to William as the enemy,Nemisis 's hideout.Then he runs into the gorge alone, forcing William to stay undercover behind the big rocks that surrounded the gorge.Nemisis proves to be a major threat and both of them would have died, if not Ben hadn't transformed into Alien X, then Ultimate Alien X and saved them.Ben as Ultimate Alien X, gives William the Omnitrix II , telling to him that it was specially made for himself, but since he was about vanquish (by sealing the void, all the organisms inside it vanquishes),he gives the Omnitrix II to Will and seals the place, with William escaping as Shadow Face .Finally, Max and the others help William to use the device, and soon tells Will that he is going to be recruited in the Plumbers' Academy .William tests the Omnitix II for the second time and transforms into Para-droid , who runs along, testing his powers. Meanwhile a shadowy form appears in a misty planet, looks at a portal where the Tennysons are happy after a long time and says with a genderless voice , that its henchman had died, and that the Tennysons had mistaken him as the enemy, and that the real enemy was right here. Events Major Events *William Harrison moves to Bellwood City, Ben 's hometown. *Max Tennyson lives next to the Harrisons' house. *William meets Julia , and they immediately become friends. *William meets a grown Ben, for the first time. *Ben uses Omni Alien for the first time. *Ben finally masters Alien X. *Ben uses Ultimate Alien X for the first time. *Ben sacrifices himself for the world, thus completing his days of heroism. *William recieves the high-tech Omnitrix II. *It is confirmed by Max, that he will join the Plumbers. Debuts *William Harrison *Julia Rhodes *Mrs.Morgan *Jonathan Harrison *Diana Harrison *Danny *Gangsta *Nemesis *Diablord Omnitrix II Alien Debuts *Shadow Face *Para-droid Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Omni Alien *Ultimate Alien X Characters *William Harrison (first appearance) *Julia Rhodes (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance and last appearance) *Max Tennyson *Mrs.Morgan *Danny *Gangsta *Gwen Tennyson (cameo) *Kevin Levin (cameo) *Jonathan Harrison *Diana Harrison Villains *Nemesis *Diablord Aliens Used By William *Shadow Face (first appearance) *Para-droid (first appearance) By Ben *Omni Alien (first appearance) *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Alien X (first reappearance) *Ultimate Alien X (first appearance) Trivia *The title of this episode is similar to the ''Tomorrow Knight. *Ben's last appearance is shown. *This episode marks the beginning of a whole new series with a new hero and new villain. *The beginning of this episode is strikingly similar to And Then There Were 10, from the original series. Category:Episodes